


I'm Not Okay, But You're Here

by shamshamtriea



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Confessions, Cuz i did, Day Five, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, are you guys ready?, hmmm the angst, if you cry i thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: With great power, comes great responsibility. Or in Diana's case, with great name, comes great responsibility. Worst is, she doesn't feel good and catch a cold, or is that what she had only catched?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893751
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	I'm Not Okay, But You're Here

**Day Five: Hurt/Comfort**

Diana is anything everybody had expected her to be. The top student, always the reliable one, the best at everything she does. A perfect role model, someone everyone could admire from afar. The epitome of elegance and eloquence. Everyone and anyone admire her. Teachers and students alike. Even the aristocrats, albeit, for a different reasons. Mostly, something even Diana would not want to be involved with.

But if there was one thing she can’t and ever will be, that is… to be her.

* * *

As usual, Diana was walking towards the faculty room. She was expected to be there for a meeting, so she had to excuse herself from her friends right in the middle of their tea party. Amanda in turn, scoffed at this, but told her good luck with a thumbs up. Barbara and Hannah just smiled at her and pat her shoulder, while the rest gave their nods except Akko who was pouting but had also bid her goodbye with a smile.

Now Diana was already in the middle of the meeting. And everyone seemed to be quite in a disagreement for the most part as she and Ursula stood awkwardly in the corner, watching everyone bicker.

Ursula then pat her shoulder and gave her a smile. Nudging for her to exit the now toxic room in hopes of cleansing Diana from the exposure of the environment. While Diana told her that she was alright with what was happening, Ursula shook her head and told her to take a rest and to take her mind off of what had happened. Diana accepted, albeit reluctantly, making her way to her dorm room.

But of course, everything was far from finished when Diana had to volunteer to take Ursula’s place into gathering ingredients outside the school's premises, since Ursula wasn’t capable of doing so. Although they didn’t exactly explicitly told her the well-known reason for they had Ursula take three subjects that day because Professor Foulpond, Oracle, and Tuckson wasn’t free that day all of a sudden. Ursula had apologize to Diana for the inconvenience where Diana merely brushed it off by saying she had volunteered so there was no need to worry.

Ursula gave her a box tea bags after she finished the errand, which she was quick to drown.

The days went on and on and on, the responsibility and work had drastically increase that everyone seemed to notice that Diana spends more of her time to her work than her friends. While Hannah and Barbara had asked her to take a break, Diana just smiled at them and said, “There is nothing to worry about. I must finish this before the required deadline. I will be joining you soon.” While the two had accepted this, one certain brunette didn’t.

Behind her poise and elegance, the smile and curtsy, Akko had noticed what was behind those face. That, in fact, it is a face. A mask Diana wore for almost the time Akko had known her, and she knew it’s nearing it’s limit. She could see how the blonde’s eyes would droop in between classes—Diana doesn’t do that!! Not unless, she was really, _really_ tired. Akko had seen the dark circle under her eyes before it disappear with a flick of a wrist. And Akko would notice the deterioration of her posture when the blond would think she is alone.

But Akko had seen it. She had seen it all. And Akko vowed to fix this.

* * *

Akko didn’t prepare for what was coming ahead. She was in the middle on planning how to distract Diana when she rounded a corner and saw Diana all slumped on the wall, unconscious. Akko panicked and immediately dash towards the fallen witch. When her body came in contact with her, she recoiled as fast as she can when she felt how astonishingly hot the blond was(no, not that… _maybe_ ). _Oh no, she have a fever._

Akko cradled Diana’s head, snaking her right arm under the latter's legs to carry her somewhere, where she knew they would be in private. She know Diana well enough to know that she would want to be somewhere private if she’s this vulnerable. She decided to take her to Diana’s secret hideout—not really, it’s just a mini library—so that she could rest without anyone knowing.

Upon reaching the mini library, she immediately put Diana down on the sofa and grabbed a bowl with cold water to wipe the lining of sweat that had formed on the blonde’s forehead, and so that she could also put the towel on her forehead to at least make her feel cool.

“Diana…” She muttered under her breath as she watched her. Diana shivered and Akko was immediate to put a blanket on her, tucking her in.

Akko gently brushed Diana’s soft tresses, further lulling the blonde into sleep. She then decided to sleep as well, feeling droopy by watching the latter sleep blissfully. And so Akko did.

When Akko woke up, the first thing she saw was Diana looking at her with a shocked expression. Red dusting her cheeks, so she was quick to know that Diana still had some slight fever. Akko stood up and spoke.

“Are you okay, Diana? Does anything hurt? Do you want anything?” Akko rambled. Diana responds, albeit her voice was scratchy from sickness.

“Water, please…”

Akko dashed towards the water dispenser that sits snuggly on the corner of the room. Grabbing a glass, letting it fill with cold water halfway before mixing it with hot water. Akko gave it to the blonde who was eager to drink it all. When the blond was done she started to ask.

“What.. happened?” Diana ponders. Akko fills her in.

“You fainted, and luckily I'm the only person who saw you or else you’ll be in the infirmary.” Said Akko. Diana gave her a look. “Why didn’t you bring me to the infirmary?”

Akko shrugged. “I figured that you wouldn’t want to be in there and inform the whole student body about your state right now sooo…” Akko trailed. “So yeah, I brought you here and wiped you with towel. Don’t worry I didn’t took off your clothes… not like I can anyway without looking..” Diana didn’t heard the last sentence.

Diana’s fogged, sick induced mind started to clear up and realized that Akko had took her here—carried her here while she was lying like a damsel in distress in the hallways—Diana wants to face palm.

“By the way, Diana. I know you're not okay—and don’t try to deny it! You’ve been busy, so much you aren’t able to relax for even just a short time.” Akko started. “Now look at you, you’re running on fever. Please, Diana, rest. I hate seeing you like this and I’m so worried for you.”

Diana wanted to cry. She didn’t meant to make the brunette worry.

“I… I don’t deserve you..” Diana breathed. Akko blinked, taken aback. “I—what?” Akko clearly didn’t expect the response given.

Diana shudder a breath, sharply inhaling before letting out a breath that almost sounded like a sob or cry on Akko’s now ringing ears.

“I-I’m…” Diana sighed, her head hanging low, her hand clasping the blanket on white knuckles. “I’m not… okay.” Diana admitted. It took everything of her own to admit those exact words. Diana had prefer to keep to herself, but she can’t lie to Akko. Not when Akko could see through her.

Akko sat down beside her, the comforting silence and the soft gaze from her, urged Diana to continue.

“I.. I need to act like I’m okay… I have a reputation I needed to keep. As a Cavendish, I have this…” Diana gestured to the air. “.. expectations weighing on me, and I am put into this pedestal that I needed to keep. As someone bearing a name known to the magic community…” Diana looked at Akko with tired eyes and Akko felt her heart being crushed. “I am bound to.. countless responsibilities and work in order to be seen as someone worthy of the name.”

Diana chuckled dryly. “My mother once tried to redirect this.. idea of entitlement that drowned so many people who wishes to be… them.” A sigh. “But she died before she could make a change. I wished for it too…”

Diana looked at Akko once again. “As a child, I have this idea of the reality being colorful as Chariot’s magic show.” Her smile disappeared as quick as it appeared.

“But I was proved wrong.. and the reality I knew crumbled alongside my mother’s death. I saw what was behind the mask of smiles and curtsies, and I learned to read behind the lines and woke up to the cold truth at an early age.” Diana sighed for an umpteenth time.

“But part of me was still that naive child. I thought if I gained a reputation and connection I could change something, but again I was proved wrong. Reputation, status and connection doesn’t stand a chance when everyone around you think of you as a child. And that led me to let Daryl have her way on the Cavendish estate.”

Diana’s hand gripped at the blanket on her lap tighter. “I was a fool! I shouldn’t have gave in on the harsh reality of life! I should have fought harder through it, and I failed! I failed my mother! I failed to see the world behind the gray and cold, the way my mother had seen it for the beauty it holds.”

“The Cavendish name is not fit for me.” A sob escaped her lips. “I don’t have the will to be a Cavendish. I even failed to follow our family motto! I—!”

A gasp and her breathe hitched when she felt Akko pull her into a hug. The brunette burying her head on her neck, her hand brushing her sides and back as gently as possible as if she was afraid to break the already vulnerable heiress. Diana nearly cried at her touch, but opt to bury her own face to Akko’s shoulders.

Akko spoke softly in her ear. “I don’t really know what to say. But I know one—well, two things actually. Diana Cavendish is not a fool and a failure. You’re much more…” Akko deliberately cut herself, not wanting to give more unnecessary information that may fuel Diana’s feelings right now. _Maybe she could do it on another day… maybe._

“And?” Diana muttered in her neck. Akko blinked and hummed in respond. “And what? What more do I have than being a fool and a failure?” She asked slowly, hugging Akko tighter, wanting to know more.

Akko swallowed and felt her heart beat faster than normal. Thoughts raced on her mind as she tries to think of ways to talk, failing miserably. Akko bit back a sigh and took a deep breathe and thought, “screw it”.

“You… you’re not a failure. You did a lot. In this school, for everyone—even me, the most incompetent witch in all history.” Diana was about to retort but Akko stopped her. “But I know you’re going to get mad at me for saying that.” Akko chuckled.

“Diana. You’re kind and caring. Always thinking ahead and knows what best for us. I think that’s admirable, caring for us in that extent. Fool? Eh, I don’t think so. Plus, you’re smart! You know a whole lot, and yeah, we do kinda like to ask you about stuff, but that’s because we know you can help! I’m sorry if that also makes you feel pressured.” Akko apologized.

Diana hummed. “Tell me more.. please.” _Who is she to deny the request._

“You’re helpful. Like, you do this stuffs all around the school, not because it’s really you’re responsibility but more of.. uhh… you just wanted to help on the best of your abilities! Yeah, that! You're strict. Not a bad thing, I promise!” Akko confirms. “You.. you do your best to help us. Even Amanda is thankful for that! And I do too!”

“A-and you're awesome… you’re cool, you’re really nice and kind.. you're beautiful and cute and.. errr… uhhh… I-I..” Akko pulled away and looked down blushing red. Diana is too, but more with the fever, her mouth agape.

Akko closed her eyes tightly before exhaling and looking at Diana with confidence. “You’re amazing.” She breathed.

“You’re just this.. stunningly beautiful and overly gorgeous and amazing girl I ever met. You’re also kind to me and.. you make feel like I could go higher. You push me to achieve more than what I have right now. A-and you make feel… like I’m the most capable person in the whole world. Well, at least in my own world.” Akko bit her lip and suddenly, tears began to form.

“You were that one person who make me feel like I could do anything, even the impossible. I’ve met people in the past that made me think that… I’m not cut out for this… living, I mean.” Diana’s eyes widen at the implication. “But then I met you! You were that sudden push of energy and light that made me who I am now. My friends.. Ursula, Croix and… you. Diana Cavendish.”

“ _I love you._ ”

Diana gasped and put her hands on her mouth in shock. Akko was smiling. Diana could feel the love and adoration coming from Akko as she stared at her. Diana felt he stomach erupt with butterflies and tears fell.

“I was told by Sucy, quite ironically, that I have a good judgement at heart. And that she wasn’t surprised, well they are not surprised that I would fall for someone like you. I mean who wouldn’t? You’re awesome, you’re great, y-you’re… worth every little thing.” Akko chuckled, but Diana heard it as a sob. “I just can’t help but love you.”

Diana, now crying, lunged forward and engulf the brunette witch in a hug, sobbing and crying in her shoulders.

“I don’t deserve you. Beatrix, I know I don’t.” Diana sobbed. She pulled away and smiled. “But if this imperfect me with all my flaws made you fell in love with me, I don’t care how much I hate myself. As long as you believe in me… _I can be me._ ”

“Diana, your not perfect, but your imperfections makes you perfect because that’s who you are. And I wouldn’t want it any other way. I fell for the Diana Cavendish who has flaws yet somehow looks perfect in every way. I love everything you are.” Akko smiled.

Diana laughed as she sob. “How did I met you?”

Akko laughed. “I was this Shiny Chariot fan and you’re this prissy princess who hates me at first but come to love me.” Diana laughed again and shook her head.

“Oh I love you alright.” Diana blurted out. Akko stopped giggling and just stare at her. Diana gasped. “I-I love you.. _oh gosh I love you._.” Diana pulled Akko to her and cried in her shoulders muttering continuously, “I love you, I love you, I love you”, over and over again making Akko’s heart soar.

“I love you too, Diana.” Akko muttered in her ear, her lips grazing on the blonde’s neck, earning her a shiver.

“I love you so much.. and thank you..” Sighed Diana. Akko hummed in response.

“For you… always.”

**Author's Note:**

> • I’m not good at writing stuffs like this, but I think I nailed it. I mean, I cried so yeah I think I nailed it.  
> • I had to listen to different songs that makes me feel sad to capture this moment. It was hard, I had to tell you.  
> • I am Akko.  
> • This is on the same universe as day three.  
> • Also this wasn’t suppose to go into the romantic way but my mind went ahead on its own and yeah, it’s nice.  
> • Also I made an alternate route for this one. Instead of the angst?, not really I don’t know, I made it lighter. I’ll post it, later or tomorrow, whenever the Wi-Fi is good.


End file.
